Second Chances
by ForeverFlowering1219
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of L and O: SVU, We'll leave that all up to Dick Wolf. What would the world be like if Olivia Benson never became a detective and instead chose the life of a brothel owner with Alex as her new girl? She believes in second chances, why not? Summary sucks but this is my first so work with me. Constructional criticism welcome. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Madame's whore

When I walk into the large office I feel her eyes watching me. I smirk to myself and continue to make my way slowly to my desk. I lower myself into my chair and refrain from making eye contact to make her squirm more. I can hear her heart beating and her shallow breaths. I place her file in front of me and I wait. Just wait. She begins to fidget and I know I have her.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I ask her watching her facial expression go from terrified to nauseated.

"I-" She stutters. I watch her close her eyes and attempt to calm herself. It won't work. She opens her eyes again. "Yes I do." She tries again. I keep a stone face.

"Tell me why should I choose you? Of all of the women I have at my disposal what makes you so special?" I ask her slowly opening her folder to her head shots and other information. She smiles nervously but I don't let that phase me.

"You run an escort service. I'm practically a high priced hooker which means I know things." She hints.

"Yeah and so do the rest of them. What makes YOU different from the others?"

"It would be easier to show you." I sit back in my chair and cross my legs.

"I'm fairly hard to please." I respond watching her rise. I take the perfect time to let my eyes travel over her abundant curves and I pay special attention to her ample breasts. She moves slowly around my desk until she is right at my side. Slowly she turns my chair and uncrosses my legs.

"I major in the hard to please." She says lowering herself onto my lap and placing my hands on her hips. She kisses me once before turning her back and pulling my hands onto her breasts. She rubs herself freely as she begins to move in a sensual motion. She lays her head back on my shoulder and moans as I give in to giving her plump mounds a nice squeeze.

"Real?" I question pulling her tighter into me.

"You tell me." She moans. I push her off and as she slides onto my desk I rip open her shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. She gasps.

"I don't like games unless they involve me winning." I comment filling my hands again with her perfect assets. I burry my face in the crook of her neck and let her sweet scent fill my nostrils.

"Controlling much?" She comments letting me feel her up. I squeeze harder and she lets out a surprised squeal.

"That answer your question?" I shoot back releasing her breasts and moving my hands to the hem of her skirt. I slowly push it up her thighs until it is bunched around her waist. I watch as her thighs meet under a pair of pink lace thongs. I moan for the first time. "A little snack won't hurt anything." I comment more to myself than to her as I lower myself onto my knees. I breathe in her intoxicating scent and let my mind wonder as I push the pretty pink thong aside with my finger. She moans as I coat my finger with her juices, moving back then forward. She moves her hips with me as I continue to tease her.

"Do you give all the other girls this hard a time?" She questions letting out a silent moan when I enter her with one then two fingers.

"I need to see what the product is like." I answer pumping in and out of her. "Especially when I'm considering one of my own." I add finding her g-spot and rubbing it harder. This time she can't contain her moan and she rides my fingers until I feel her walls tighten around them. I dip my head and suck hard on her clit to help push her over the edge. It works. She cums hard as I continue to lick her and when she's had enough she roughly pushes my head away. "Mmm not bad." I comment sucking my fingers clean. She stays silent as a smile radiates over her lips.

"Does that mean it's my turn?" She questions fixing her skirt and standing to kiss me. I moan in delight when I feel her hand squeeze my ass.

"That means you got the job." I respond smiling and taking both of her hands in my own. "No time for me to partake though." She frowns.

"Well that's hardly fair." She responds poking me in the chest.

"Sorry my dear you came to me, you'll have to work for it." I wink. "I'll reimburse you for the shirt and I believe I have something you can fit for right now." I say walking over to my small closet and pulling out a purple button up. "You can just give it back Friday night when I come by."

"Come by?" She questions putting on the offered shirt and buttoning it up.

"Now that I have claimed you, you will no longer be for the pleasure of other women. You are mine and only mine." She nods. "Whether you realize or not what you're getting into there's no turning back and I expect you to follow that to a T." I say sitting back down at my desk by her long legs and opening my laptop, getting ready for my next meeting with a new client.

"What changed your mind?" She asks standing and gathering her things.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up from my laptop.

"You made it seem like you wouldn't give me the job, what helped you decide?"

"Your boobs are real and you wear pink lace thongs." She looks confused as she stands by the door.

"That's it?"

"Well you haven't fucked me yet so those seemed the most logical to go on." I answer turning my eyes back to the screen in front of me. I hear her laugh before I hear the door open then close again.

In all honesty I didn't choose her because of her underwear or her breasts, I chose her because of her file. Her educational background is impeccable, she shows serious talent in her chosen field of law judging by her internships and references. She's got brains and I like that in a girl if only I knew what made her come into this field of work. No girl of her abilities in their right minds would choose the life of a high priced hooker, as she called it, over a promising career in law. I make it a point to check out my girls' backgrounds not just for my business's safety but also to weed out those who shouldn't be here. You can say "Well you run a whore house, what do you care about these girls?" and I'll respond by saying I don't like wasted talent especially in those who I know can become something better than what I have to offer them. Sure I make a nice living off of what they do behind closed doors but that's from those who don't care and have admitted to having no promise, though I feel like everyone can become something. Of course there are also those women who live only for this, they have made it a career and refuse to quit unless faced with the grave and I respect those women. "Do what you're best at." that's my motto. This clearly isn't her best talent.


	2. Chapter 2

When I stop in front of the door of her upscale condo my mind wonders to all of the delicious things that we'll be doing tonight. I knock quietly and her soft answer through the door makes my spine tingle. When she answers I can't help the feeling of complete arousal that drops over me and it takes everything I have not to jump her then and there. She looks nervous in her simple dress of shorts and a camisole and my heart skips a beat when I meet her striking blue eyes. Her wavy blonde hair is pulled back in an unruly bun and she pushes a few wisps behind her ear as she moves aside for me to enter.

"Nice place." I comment as she closes the door behind me.

"I'm sure you're used to better." She says moving a pile of law books over to a nearby book shelf as I wonder into her open kitchen.

"Naturally." I respond meeting eyes with her across her marble island.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" She asks coming into the kitchen.

"That'd be nice." I answer moving aside, letting her grab two wine glasses. She pulls out a tall bottle of white wine and pours us both a glass, sliding one across to me. I watch her as she takes one long drink and I sip my own as she moves to refill her own glass.

"Sorry. I really don't drink this much." She says watching me.

"No, go ahead. Drunk sex is the best sex." I wink. She smiles.

"I sent your shirt to the dry cleaners and I'll have it for you tomorrow." I nod.

"No hurry. I can think of a few things I'd rather have today that aren't that shirt."

"Like?" She questions as her light blue eyes become almost black. I take my time walking over to her and I rest my hand on the back of her head as I pull her into a steamy kiss. She moans as I tug on the hem of her cami and I get a big surprise from the small shove she gives me, pinning me against the counter.

"I've wanted to do that all day." I whisper into her ear as she kisses down my neck.

"Oh no. It's my turn this time." She says biting my ear lobe. Her breath tickles my neck as she continues to make what I know will be a dark purple mark on the skin below my ear. She slowly undoes the buttons of my silk top and lets out a dark growl as she pops open the last one taking in my scarlet lace bra.

"I have no objections to that." I respond as she pushes me further onto the counter. She kisses over my shoulder as she works her hand around my back to unfasten my bra. With one quick movement she has it off and discarded before I have any chance to react. She takes one of my hard buds between her plump lips and teases me ever so slightly while holding the other. I let out a soft moan as I push her further into me. "I don't mind you doing that darling but your going to have to fuck me soon or I'll die." She laughs as she moves her hands to my waist and undoes the buttons of my dark grey trousers. "You wanna show me your room?" I question stopping her hand just as it makes it past the waist band of my matching panties. She groans.

"I'd love to at least make you climax once in an unconventional place." She says smiling as I clasp her hands between mine.

"Believe me I would too, but let's say we take this to the bedroom and you can have me any way you like." She kisses me one last time before pulling me to the floor and leading the way to the back of the house. We enter a room that I can easily say was torn out of a high fashion magazine. The light hardwood floors are covered in a modern rug underneath a queen sized bed with an upholstered headboard. The dark purple accent wall carries a golden mirror and the small white lamps on the side tables match the fluffy bed perfectly. I don't have much time to see more however as I'm thrown in among the pillows. She climbs over me and straddles my hips, taking in my semi-dressed state.

"I just want to have you all over the place." She comments dragging her finger from my chin down to my pubic bone. I buck into her finger, pushing it slightly further down. She moves off and drags me to the edge of the bed, all the while pulling my pants down my legs. With no more barriers left she is finally able to give me what I have been craving since I first laid eyes on her. She takes her time exploring my most sacred parts, moving at a gentle rhythm, all the while keeping my eye. I watch as she pleasures me and when I feel that familiar burn down in my center I can almost feel my spirit leave my body. She sends me souring over the cliff of pleasure and into an ocean of what can only be explained as heaven on earth. She lets me down gently as she moves to kiss me passionately while stroking me slowly. I gasp as I feel yet another and somehow stronger orgasm coming. I whisper her name just as I feel my eyelids get heavier and I take my time getting back to earth. Once I'm back I open my eyes to be greeted by one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.

"Who knew I'd get off from slow and gentle?" I comment kissing her palm. She laughs, her nervousness finally leaving her.

"That shocked me just the same." She responds.

"You busy tomorrow?" I ask pulling her tighter into my body.

"No. Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to need the rest of the night to pay you back." I respond flipping us so that I'm on top. She lets out a loud squeal as I begin to rid her of her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I have her at my disposal and I waste no time getting her completely naked. I flip her onto her stomach and instruct her to get on all fours. I give her ass a nice smack as she does as she's told. _This'll be fun._ I use this new position to run my hands over her pale skin and over her toned posterior. I let me long brunette tresses fall over my face keeping it curtained from her stare and she squirms as I rub between her thighs.

"Something in me tells me you like to be spanked." I whisper in her ear, running my hand over a nice plump cheek. She groans as I, again, begin to rub between her legs painfully slow. "You are a bad girl aren't you?" I question circling her entrance. She nods.

"Please." She begs. I chuckle.

"Oh I will soon enough." I respond landing a nice smack on her left cheek. She lets out a surprised yelp. "Ooh that's nice." I comment sitting up on my knees and poising myself for the next. She isn't too surprised when the next blow comes to her right cheek and when the next comes on the opposite I don't hear a sound. I give her ever reddening bottom a few more smacks and when I slip my hand between her thighs from behind I'm greeted by a pool of wetness. She growls as I enter her easily. "Look whose ready." She whimpers as I remove my finger but it's only for a second as I come back with two. I rub her clit with my other hand as she rides my fingers but just as I feel her begin to tighten I pull out. She lets out a frustrated sigh as I suck my fingers clean. "You didn't really think I would be that easy did you?" I ask not giving her time to answer before I land another smack to her red bottom.

"I was hoping you would." She says through clenched teeth falling to her elbows. I take advantage of the new angle and give her a quick taste. She pushes back onto my tongue and I give her another stinging slap. "Please." She begs me again as I continue to prolong what I know she wants. I give her another smack for kicks.

"Please what?" I question. Smack.

"You know what I want." She groans. Smack.

"Humor me. Please what?" Smack.

"Please fuck me!" She growls. A fresh gush of arousal spreads in my inner thighs.

"My pleasure." I grin filling her with three fingers and fucking her hard. Her juices run freely into my palm as I maneuver my fingers to just the right angle. She buries her face into one of the pillows at the head of the bed as her sounds of pleasure get louder and louder but remains on her knees. "I think you and I will be fine companions." I comment finding her g-spot and rubbing hard. She gasps into the pillow and I feel that familiar tightening of her walls again.

"Fucckk." She squeals into her pillow just as a gush of wetness fills my palm and drips down my arms, finally her knees give and she rests face down as I drop feather light kisses up her spine filling my lungs with her unique scent. She moans in satisfaction as I make it to her shoulders and bite down just enough to make an impression. I rest on my side as she continues to catch her bearings.

"Never pegged you for a squirter." I comment moving my silky locks behind my ear. She turns and I meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"Never pegged you as a spanker." She shoots back.

"What, my obvious control issues didn't tip you off?" I tease moving a blonde lock from her beautiful porcelain face. She laughs as she reaches for a nearby blanket to cover our bodies with. "Question." I hint just as she throws the soft sheet over us both.

"What are you not done with the interview?" She smiles.

"The law books... What happened?" She starts to look a bit guarded and I almost hate to ruin the lite mood in the room.

"Nothing happened I just couldn't take the financial burden anymore."

"Is your father not the legendary Alexander Cabot, practically the holy leader of law?" She nods.

"Sounds about right. I guess you could say my alternative lifestyle hasn't exactly been too appealing to him."

"You mean being gay?" I question. She nods.

"He cut me off as soon as I came out and It has been hell ever since."

"What brought you to me?" Her blues eyes match my dark brown ones and she gives a nostalgic sigh.

"These bills don't pay themselves and my savings have almost dried up. I talked to a friend and she sent me to you. The great Olivia Benson, runner of the highest priced and only female oriented escorts in the city. You work with some of the most powerful women in the country." She praises me.

"And you thought you'd get in on that?"

"I was more interested in you actually." She says walking her fingers over my arm.

"Why is that?" I respond stopping her fingers and pressing them to my lips.

"Mysterious woman like yourself. You deserve to have someone to take care of you." _You are not falling for her._ I think to myself. _This is her job. This is how she gets paid. _My voice of reason sounds._ But what could it hurt to play along?_ My inner self battles.

"How about something to eat? I'll pay." I suggest running my hand down her arm and resting it on her hip. She smiles excitedly.

"Chinese?" She suggests. I nod as she slides out of bed and retrieves to menu from the other room, clearly unashamed of her state of undress. As I watch her read over the menu I take the time to study her perfect body once again uninhibited by clothes. I smirk as I see a blush creep over her chest as my eyes make their way over her.

"You're beautiful." I whisper watching her intently. She smiles softly in my direction. _You're screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: I have noticed that despite the name of the story there hasn't been enough smut. I don't mean just plain old sex, I mean the stuff that'll make you wonder whether or not I have anything better to do with my time other than fantasizing. Sooooo I have decided to dedicate this entire chapter to a few filthy encounters between our two favorite ladies at the beginning of their relationship. Don't let the title completely get you though I do have plans for later in the story, as you've all seen. Enough of my jabbering now, on to the story! :)**_

__She lets out a soft whimper as I take her from behind on the glass top of my desk. She bites down on her lip as I continuously pound her with my 8" "friend" and the moment I feel her walls begin to restrict I pull her body tight against mine and rub her clit with such zeal that she can't help the sharp jerk of her body. Our new angle creates such precise friction against my own clit, it doesn't take long before I'm cuming along with her. She rocks against me, head resting against my shoulder as we ride out the waves together.

"Wow." she gasps as her breaths come in shallow pants.

"Yeah." I respond sucking the soft skin behind her ear as my friendly appendage stays buried inside of her.

"You have such skills with that thing. I'd think this isn't your first time." She moans as she bends and I release her from the delicious torture of having me inside.

"Well my little courtesan you'd be right." I respond turning her onto her back and latching onto a stiff nipple. She lets out a sharp hiss as I'm sure I have lit her fire again.

"So soon?" She asks running her fingers through my silky straight locks. "What about your receptionist won't she hear?" She murmurs.

"She hears what I tell her to hear." I answer licking the valley between her breasts. She wraps her long sexy legs around my waist and I move her dark framed "fuck me" glasses further to the side as I almost climb on top of the desk with her.

"I just adore how dominant you are." She says dipping her head to suck the skin on my collar bone. I groan.

"I'm so happy you stopped by for lunch otherwise I don't know what I would have done." She chuckles as I kiss down her smooth stomach. I dip my tongue in her navel on my way down as she massages my scalp. Her scent overwhelms my senses as I meet my destination and I nuzzle into her.

"That's hardly lunch." She comments as I begin to lick her up and down. She moves with my tongue and I'm forced to hold down her hips to keep the rhythm slow. She begins to get impatient as I feel her start to move against my hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I tease rubbing her with my hand as we make eye contact.

"You are such a bitch." She spits as her eyes roll back in her head.

"No need for name calling Ally." I respond sucking hard on her clit and circling it with my tongue. She pulls my head closer to her as I release her hips and she rides my face.

"Liv." She begs. _God I love the way my name rolls off her tongue. _I give her one last lick before I stand between her legs.

"Ok." I give in. I press the head of my strap-on toy at her opening and I watch her eyes widen as I fill her once again. "You want me to fuck you rough or easy this time?" I question starting a medium pace and bending over to kiss her. She rubs my shoulders as I roll my hips in time with hers.

"J-just like that." She stutters. I nod as I keep up the rhythm. "Ffffmmmmm I'm almost there." She says closing her eyes and concentrating. I help the effort by moving a hand between her legs and massaging her clit. She whimpers softly before cuming without a sound.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed." I comment raising her into my arms. She smiles. "Same time tomorrow?" I ask watching a bead of sweat streak her face.

She pushes me against the cold brick wall of the alley outside of the bar we decided to stop at for a nightcap. She presses her knee hard against my groin and I grind down on it as she scatters sloppy kisses over my breasts. I hear a rip as I'm sure she's paying me back for her own ripped blouse. I feel the cool night air kiss my chest as she kneels down and swiftly pushes my skirt up my thighs.

"I can never get tired of that sight." I respond watching her blonde curls bob between my legs. She pushes aside my panties and wastes no time latching on to that pleasure filled bundle of nerves. She gives no time for pleasantries and she hardly keeps a steady pace as I fight to stay standing. She teases my entrance and when she enters me my legs almost give out. I ride her hand like it's the only thing I live for and when I feel my climax coming on I rest by head against the hard wall and bear down. "Fuck." I whisper just as I fall off the edge of pleasure. When she's done and my breathing has finally gotten back to normal she fixes my bottoms and attempts to assess the situation of my torn blouse to no avail.

"Sorry." She mumbles as I pull the shirt tighter around me.

"No problem kid. I think I like this side of you." I respond pinching her perfect ass. She laughs as we leave the alley and go on to hail a cab.

I hold back a moan as her stocking clad foot makes it way slowly up my calf.

"You don't want to do that." I respond through half closed eyes.

"Why?" She teases sliding her foot further up my leg.

"Don't start anything you don't intend to finish." I warn as the waiter returns with our wine. I thank him as he pours us each a glass and she wastes no time once he's left to continue her torture.

"Who said I didn't plan to finish this?" She licks her lips as I take a sip of my wine. I moan.

"Restroom?" She raises a brow.

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiles. We make our way to the back of the well-known New York gay bar. She shocks me when she leads me into the deserted bathroom and we take the first stall. She pushes me down on the seat and immediately hikes up her skirt, revealing the garter set underneath. My mouth waters..._No panties._ I lick my lips as she pulls me into her waiting center. I waste no time giving her what she wants and she's shameless as she grinds herself against my mouth and chin. "You know exactly what I like?" She whispers as I swirl my tongue around her stiff clit. It's no time before she cumming hard and moaning my name. I take my time cleaning her off and when I'm done she pulls me into a heated kiss that leaves me breathless and craving my own release. She knows exactly what I need and doesn't make me wait long. I feel the cool air against my lower abs as she undoes my zipper and slips her fingers into my soaked panties. We both moan at the contact.

"Please." I beg, pushing myself into her. She smiles and enters me easily with two fingers. I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder as she continues to pleasure my waiting sex. "Oh yes." I egg her on as she begins to pick up speed, it's not long before all formalities are out the window and I'm riding her hand like everything I have depends on it. She means at the gush of liquid fills her palm and I grind out my climax.

"Good?" She comments as we gather ourselves.

"You did more than good." I nod kissing her one last time before we leave the stall. We finish out our night and when we make it back to her apartment we screw until neither of us can move and I'm sure she'll be walking funny the next day. This girl will be the death of me.__


	5. Chapter 5

We spend the rest of our night making each other scream, sometimes simultaneously, and the next morning I have a satisfied smirk on my face as she attempts to hide her slight limp. I cut her a nice check at the end of the month and by her fourth month with me she's able to get her life back on track. The only major problem that gets me is my ever deepening feelings for her. She opens up to me in many ways and I hate to admit it's not too easy for me to open up to her but I do. She continues to keep up her end of the deal and the sex only continues to get better. She's more adventuress than I expected and whatever I bring to the table she greets with high enthusiasm. I can't think of any reason to not like her.

"You were particularly more dominant than usual tonight." She says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." I answer examining the marks left on her wrists by my handcuffs. I kiss the tender flesh.

"That didn't answer my question though." She responds as I pull her and the sheet tighter against me.

"I'm fine just a long day at work." I say switching on the bedside lamp.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're busier than ever what could you have to worry about?"

"Things..." I stress.

"Like?"

"You." She turns in my arms so that we are facing each other.

"Me?" She questions nervously. "Why?"

"I just do." She watches me carefully. "Lately I've found myself worrying about how you're doing in school and if you have everything you need, if there's anything else I can do for you." She looks shocked. "These past few months have been really nice." I admit quietly.

"I agree they have. I'm finally making ends meet and I don't have to worry about what comes next." I watch a smile grace her lips. "It's all thanks to you." I actually begin to feel a little bad. I can't explain why but the idea that I'm paying her to sleep with me, which has never come up any other time, and I have developed such feelings for her makes me feel guilty.

"I don't know what to say." I respond.

"And I think I'm falling for you." She blurts.

"What?" I question confused.

"I know it's stupid." She says embarrassed sitting up and looking on my floor for her clothes.

"No stop it's not stupid." I respond also sitting up and grabbing her wrist to halt her movements. She holds her shirt to her chest as I struggle to slide over to her through the tangle of sheets. "It's not stupid." I say again pulling her into my chest. "I feel the same way." I profess soothingly.

"So it's not just me?" She whispers.

"I know these aren't the most ideal of circumstances being as you are being paid for your... services." I imply. "But it's not impossible. Crazier things have happened." I chuckle pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"What now?" She questions looking to the floor.

"We change the game. You have enough savings to keep you well out of the hole and I'm willing to supplement your financial needs if need be."

"Like it is now just you won't be paying me officially."

"No. By changing the game that also means you're in control. Our contract is no longer void and you can back out at any time. You're the lawyer, you know the fine print." She laughs as I nuzzle further into her neck.

"You mean that?" She questions. "Are you really willing to give me the control of something that could potentially change both of our lives?"

"I don't have the time that you do. Half of my life has already gone by and I tend to not waste time knit picking every good thing that comes my way." I can feel her begin to relax into me again and I take the chance to wrap my arms tightly around her. "What do you say kid? Are you willing to help this lonely bachelorette become a better woman?" She laughs.

"Why do you call me kid, I can't be much younger than you?" She inquires as she finally lays back down next to me.

"How about counselor?" I respond brushing off her question. I watch her eyes narrow.

"I like that." She smiles.

"I'm glad." I respond placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Finally letting my feelings take over and stepping out of my comfort zone has my heart feeling free and less restricted. _How cheesy. _I think to myself. As she sleeps peacefully in my arms I watch the steady rising of her chest with every breath and I enjoy the warmth that she gives, both mentally and physically. I have learned over the past few months that though she had a more than privileged childhood she also struggled with finding herself and then becoming comfortable with the person she found. Neither of us found the support we needed in our loved ones and when left with the choice we both chose loneliness over being something we aren't. While I discovered success in what my alcoholic of a mother considered to be a handicap, she only found struggle and desperation which ultimately led her to me. My life has been founded on placing women with others for meaningless encounters and yet I can't seem to find any for myself. _Oh, the irony_. And her life has been founded on getting justice for those who deserve it yet she can't get the acceptance that we both so strongly crave. It's amazing the cards life deals us but ultimately its how we play them that leads to the outcome. _We'll see how that goes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: My original version of this chapter went completely opposite of what it is now, I had a question come up that I hadn't thought of myself and I figured that if one person was thinking it, the chances that someone else was were pretty high. Alex is already pretty confused and unsure of what she is doing at this point in her life and considering Olivia's job she is becoming more paranoid. I personally have never had to go through any of this so I guess you could say I'm winging it. Hope you readers enjoy what I have managed to pull out of my imagination and remember reviews are always welcome. :)**

"Baby where are your tea bags?" I question going through all of her cabinets.

"Liv, they are in the same place they were yesterday." She says coming into the kitchen and leading me to the box next to the microwave. _I love when she calls me that. _I think to myself as I thank her with a kiss.

"How's your studying going?" I ask placing the tea bags into the mugs of hot water to steep. She nods.

"Great now that I have you here to take care of me." _Normally it would be the other way around. _

"You think you're going to do ok on that test?" She scoffs.

"I better, my whole career is based on this one exam." She responds sipping her tea.

"I think you'll do amazing." I rub her shoulders. Ever since that night we revealed our true feelings, I haven't been able to find any fault in getting into a relationship. She brings out a whole new side of me that I didn't even know existed. I find myself becoming more playful and caring for others and I can't even explain the changes I've seen in Alex. She is growing beautifully into the smart and talented woman I knew was in there from the time I first laid eyes on her. She can finally focus on school and she is set to take the bar in a few weeks. Life couldn't be better.

"How's business?" She says as I follow her into the living room.

"I have gotten 10 new clients in the past week and as many girls. I actually believe we have become the most successful escort service in the city."

"Really?" I nod.

"And you'll never guess who one of those clients are." I respond pulling her feet into my lap as she gets comfortable.

"Who?"

"Judge Elizabeth Donnelley." She gasps.

"Are you serious?" She asks not sounding convinced.

"Would I lie?" I shoot back.

"She's my mentor Olivia I feel like I would at least be able to tell." I raise my eye brows.

"Well you can't say anything because that's kind of against my policy, but I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Does she know about you and me?" She responds nervously.

"Not unless you said something." I respond. "I like to keep my personal life personal." I comment. She gives me a sad look.

"Does that mean you and I won't get to go exclusive?" _Hard hitting question._

"It means that I don't want my profession to come in between you and your progress. It could blow up in your face if it were to come out that you are dating one of the richest "Pimps" in New York." I add the air quotes for effect.

"That sounded an awful lot like a no to me." _What is happening right now? _

"No honey, it's not a no, it's a give it time. I want you to focus on getting ahead right now." She continues to sip her tea and watch the wall. "I tell you what, I have a party coming up with some clients in two days, she more than likely will be there with one of my girls and if you want I'd really like for you to be my date." She looks into my eyes. "Call it our debut." She smiles excitedly.

"I would love to!" She says moving into my lap, her sadness long forgotten. "I don't have anything to wear though." She says holding my face between her hands as she continues to smile from ear to ear.

"I'll take you shopping." I respond easily.

"What are you going to wear?" She ask wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Probably a dress. I hadn't thought about it."

"We have to go shopping today then. We definitely need to coordinate so that our dresses don't clash." She says enthusiastically.

"You need to study young lady. Then we can go shopping." I answer placing my hands on her hips. She frowns and I watch her eye brows furrow under the rim of her dark "fuck me" glasses that I have come to adore.

"I bet I could change your mind." She comments tickling the side of my neck with her finger.

"Won't work." I respond taking her finger into my hand.

"You know I'm beginning to think this age gap is bigger than I expected." She huffs moving back on her side of the couch and opening one of her many books. I laugh.

"Believe me I wouldn't call it an age gap, more like an age canyon."

"5 and a half months and I still don't know how old you are." She says under her breath as she continues to read. I let out a sigh.

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" I ask rubbing her feet.

"Let what go?" She responds smugly.

"Counselor?" I respond tickling the bottom of her foot. She laughs and pulls her foot from my lap.

"Don't." She pleads tucking her feet under herself. "Have you ever slept with any of your girls?" She asks almost out of nowhere.

"What?" I respond with a laugh. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know. Just do it like a band aid, real fast." She offers. "Just be honest I promise I won't get upset."

"I will give you this, you are my first committed relationship in a long time." I respond not really wanting to answer the question. _She sure is talkative today._

"So you have?" She answers immediately.

"Like I said I have to test the product." I shrug.

"Are you still sleeping with them?" She asks more serious this time.

"Honey, where is this coming from?"

"You know, people talk Olivia."

"And what have people been saying?" I ask concerned.

"Not just them, your own words.'I have to test the product.'" She mocks me.

"Alex you sound silly right now. I did have a few of them for my own personal need, hell when I first met you I had a few, but the moment things got serious with you and I realized how serious my feelings were for you I stopped it all. I would never do something so disgusting like that to you. You don't deserve it and I'm the last one to give that to you. I don't know who hurt you but believe me I would never... I love you." I whisper. She looks just as shocked as I feel at the admission and I try to hold my tears at how sudden things just changed.

"You what?" She questions never failing to relax the muscles in her face.

"You bring out a new side of me. I'm becoming more relaxed and I don't mind giving up the power. I knew the moment I met you that you weren't going to be one of those regular 'I'll do anything to please you and get a bigger check.' girls I normally go for. You have potential... and lately I've found myself falling harder for you than I ever have for any other woman. I know you're scared that I'm going to cheat because I'm surrounded by all of these women that'll do anything to get ahead, but I have eyes for only one. You." She smiles softly.

"You mean that?" She questions, her own eyes beginning to water. I nod. "I think I love you too..." She responds quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you're still with me. Sorry for the long wait, it's been crazy with exams and final proects plus a relationship that can't get but so far. The summer is finally coming so look forward to semi regular updates. I have major plans for this story and I can't wait to get them written for you all. Enjoy this chapter hopefully it was worth the wait and if not then the next chapter surely will give you what you're looking for. Remember I love reviews and I you have any suggestion a personal message won't hurt. :)**

I awake quietly to the feeling of slender fingers gracing my thigh and moving to meet the lacy band of my panties.

"Well, good morning." I wisper just as she hooks her finger into them.

"Hi." She responds kissing my shoulder. "I had fun last night." She adds taking her hand away and turning my body to meet her own.

"I'm glad." I smile, giving her a good morning kiss. "How's your head?" I ask as she rests her head on my chest.

"Ok actually." She mumbles as I run my fingers through her hair.

"You fell asleep on my side." I complain as she lets out a scoff.

"Olivia?" She says rubbing my leg as I continue to massage her scalp.

"Yes." I answer, as the morning light fills my room through the slightly open curtains.

"Can I ask you something?" She says quietly.

"Whats the matter, Honey?" I question catching her hand with my own.

"I'm fine Liv, I was just thinking..."

"About?" I ask, geting worried.

"I'm about to finish my last semester of law school."

"Ok." I respond, confused. "And you have an amazing mentor and probably a lot of awesome job opportunities waiting for you." I state, sitting up and pulling her futher into me so that her head is in my lap.

"I know."

"So where's the question?" I smile genty.

"I guess there wasn't one." She answers quietly.

"Baby I got you something." I say moving her over and making my way to my jewelery box on the other side of my room.

"Really?" She answers looking shocked, following me.

"I saw it last week while I was out and I had to get it." I answer as she hugs me from behing and I retrive the diamond necklace. She gasps as I turn to meet her eye.

"I-It's beautiful." She stammers as I hold up the piece of fine artistry. She turns silently and moves her hair aside so that I can fasten the clasp. She turns so that I can admire it against her porcelian skin. It's a simple princess cut in a custom setting but on her it looks like something that is truely one of a kind. She hugs me tightly against her and I struggle to find my balance as I'm slightly thrown off. "I love it." She whispers in my ear as I feel a tear hit my bare shoulder.

"Hey?" I respond squeezing her tigher. "Don't cry." I say rocking her gently.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you." She whispers. "You have treated me with such care since the moment we met." She continues. "I've never had someone make me feel the way you do." I squeeze her tighter.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you." I respond as she pulls back and places her lips to my own.

"You are an amazing woman Olivia Benson."

"I could say the same about you, my love. I think you single handidly have managed to make me a better woman. If it weren't for you I'd probably be in some girls bed up to my eyes balls in twenty year olds right now, but because of you I want to settle down and give up that life." She chuckles.

"Up to your eye balls in twenty year olds?" She questions, rubbing my shoulders and I wrap my arms around her waist. I laugh.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Did you really used to do that?" She asks playfully.

"Does it matter?" I respond staring at the necklace.

"It doesn't." She answers after a few moments of silence.

"You know I've also been thinking." I start hesitantly.

"About?" She questions like myself a few minutes earlier.

"Why don't you move in with me?" I ask quickly. She looks shocked.

"Realy?" She answers putting her hands against her lips.

"Well yeah. I've been thinking about it and I figured its plenty of room if you want to or we could find something together." I explain slowly.

"Olivia... I don't know what to say." She answers playing with the new diamond around her neck.

"I hope you say yes." I half joke. She looks perplexed but after a few moments she finally nods. "Really?" I question, not believing my own eyes.

"Yeah." She answers an infectious smile breaking out over her lips.

"Ok." I begin to smile as she begins to look around as if she's already rearranging things in her mind.

"When?" She says abruptly, turning to me.

"Uh, when what?" I ask confused.

"Do you want me to move in silly?" She says playfully smacking my arm.

"Whenever you're ready my love." I answer simply. She begins to glow as her smile never fades and she makes her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I hear the shower start and am pulled out of my own solitary thoughts as I hear her all me to join. _This'll be fun. _I think, smiling to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Liv!" She calls from the bedroom as I pass through the maze of painters and interior designers. I asked her to move in with me two weeks ago and she's already set out to make my three bedroom condo into the modern wonderland she's always dreamed of.

"Yes dear?" I respond walking into the room where there are several different paints covering the walls.

"Which do you like?" She asks pointing to two similar reds on the furthest wall. I stare at them both in awe.

"That one." I answer pointing to the brighter of the two. She smiles so I know I have chosen right.

"Thats the one I was thinking." She responds coming over and placing her arms around my waist.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page." I smile rubbing her shoulders.

"So how's it going in the kitchen?" She asks as we make our way out of the room and down the hall.

"They just finished with the cabinets now they are doing the floor." She overflows with excitement.

"Thanks baby so much for letting me do this. You don't know how much this means to me." I smile.

"I want you to be comfortable in your own home." She pulls me to the front door and out into the hallway where she turns and looks me directly into the eyes.

"How have I managed to meet someone as amazing and caring and loyal as you?" She says more than seriously.

"I've been asking myself the same questions for almost a year now." I smile.

"So I figured I'd keep your home office the same." She comments opening the door back up and leading me inside. "You need your space and I didn't want to take that from you."

"That's very considerate, thanks."

"And there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." She adds as she points out something for the painters. I nod for her to continue. "I saw one of your girls out the other day." She starts. I begin to get nervous though I'm not sure why.

"Ok?" I respond hesitanly.

"Very sweet girl." She comments. I shrug. "I was wondering, you know just out of curiosity, but not if you don't want to..." She stalls.

"Ok Alex spit it out." I cut her off, placing my hands on my hips.

"Would you try a threesome?" She says so quickly I almost don't catch it. I clear my throat as her words sink in.

"Would that be something you'd like?" I whisper, pulling her into a secluded corner of our condo.

"I've always wanted to try." She says shyly not making eye contact. I place my hand under her chin and pull her eyes up to meet mine.

"Then try we will." She looks shocked.

"Really?"

"If that's what you'd like to try then I don't mind it." I shrug nonchalantly. She nods.

"Ok."

"Did you happen to get her name?" I question as she starts to turn into the guest bathroom.

"Who?" She questions confused.

"The girl..." I start.

"Oh." She blushes. "She said her name was Natalie, said to call her Nat." I nod. _Oh this will be fun._ She smiles before going back to her task of making over the condo and I quietly lock myself in my office to look over some files and set up our little tryst.

A few hours later we are finally left alone to enjoy some of the perks of our new renovations, particularly the new jacuzzi tub.

"So how long have you been thinking about the threesome?" I question rubbing her shoulders. She tenses up a little.

"I've been thinking on it for a while but I didn't know how to bring it up." She says quietly. "Have you had one before?"

"Quite a few." I respond honestly.

"So you know how these things go?" I chuckle.

"If you're having second thoughts about this then we don't have to." I respond over the high powered jets.

"No I'm not." Se answers pulling my arms around her.

"I promise I'll make it enjoyable for all of us and if you feel uncomfortable at any point I want you to tell me and we'll stop and never speak of it again." She laughs a little.

"Ok." She nods.

"Ok?"

"Yes." She whispers. I plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder as she relaxes further into me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: I have noticed that despite the name of the story there hasn't been enough smut. I don't mean just plain old sex, I mean the stuff that'll make you wonder whether or not I have anything better to do with my time other than fantasizing. Sooooo I have decided to dedicate this entire chapter to a few filthy encounters between our two favorite ladies at the begining of their relationship. Don't let the title completely get you though I do have plans for later in the story, as you've all seen. Enough of my jabbering now, on to the story! :)**_

__She lets out a soft wimper as I take her from behind on the glass top of my desk. She bites down on her lip as I continuously pound her with my 8" "friend" and the moment I feel her walls begin to restrict I pull her body tight against mine and rub her clit with such zeal that she can't help the sharp jerk of her body. Our new angle creates such precise friction against my own clit, it doesn't take long before I'm cuming along with her. She rocks against me, head resting against my shoulder as we ride out the waves together.

"Wow." she gasps as her breaths come in shallow pants.

"Yeah." I respond sucking the soft skin behind her ear as my friendly apendage stays buried inside of her.

"You have such skills with that thing. I'd think this isn't your first time." She moans as she bends and I release her from the delicious torture of having me inside.

"Well my little courtesan you'd be right." I respond turning her onto her back and latching onto a stiff nipple. She lets out a sharp hiss as I'm sure I have lit her fire again.

"So soon?" She asks running her fingers through my silky straight locks. "What about your receptionist won't she hear?" She murmers.

"She hears what I tell her to hear." I answer licking the valley between her breasts. She wraps her long sexy legs around my waist and I move her dark framed "fuck me" glasses further to the side as I almost climb on top of the desk with her.

"I just adore how dominant you are." She says dipping her head to suck the skin on my collar bone. I groan.

"I'm so happy you stopped by for lunch otherwise I don't know what I would have done." She chuckles as I kiss down her smooth stomach. I dip my tongue in her navel on my way down as she massages my scalp. Her scent overwhelms my senses as I meet my destination and I nuzzle into her.

"That's hardly lunch." She comments as I begin to lick her up and down. She moves with my tongue and I'm forced to hold down her hips to keep the rhythm slow. She begins to get impatient as I feel her start to move against my hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I tease rubbing her with my hand as we make eye contact.

"You are such a bitch." She spits as her eyes roll back in her head.

"No need for name calling Ally." I respond sucking hard on her clit and cicling it with my tongue. She pulls my head closer to her as I release her hips and she rides my face.

"Liv." She begs. _God I love the way my name rolls off her tongue. _I give her one last lick before I stand between her legs.

"Ok." I give in. I press the head of my strap-on toy at her opening and I watch her eyes widen as I fill her once again. "You want me to fuck you rough or easy this time?" I question starting a medium pace and bending over to kiss her. She rubs my shoulders as I roll my hips in time with hers.

"J-just like that." She stutters. I nod as I keep up the rhythm. "Ffffmmmmm I'm almost there." She says closing her eyes and concentrating. I help the effort by moving a hand between her legs and massaging her clit. She wimpers softly before cuming without a sound.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed." I comment raising her into my arms. She smiles. "Same time tomorrow?" I ask watching a bead of sweat streek her face.

She pushes me against the cold brick wall of the alley outside of the bar we decided to stop at for a nightcap. She presses her knee hard against my groin and I grind down on it as she scatters sloppy kisses over my breasts. I hear a rip as I'm sure she's paying me back for her own ripped blouse. I feel the cool night air kiss my chest as she kneels down and swiftly pushes my skirt up my thighs.

"I can never get tired of that sight." I respond watching her blonde curls bob between my legs. She pushes aside my panties and wastes no time latching on to that pleasure filled bundle of nerves. She gives no time for pleasantries and she hardly keeps a steady pace as I fight to stay standing. She teases my entrance and when she enters me my legs almost give out. I ride her hand like it's the only thing I live for and when I feel my climax coming on I rest by head against the hard wall and bear down. "Fuck." I whisper just as I fall off the edge of pleasure. When she's done and my breathing has finally gotten back to normal she fixes my bottoms and attempts to assess the situation of my torn blouse to no avail.

"Sorry." She mumbles as I pull the shirt tighter around me.

"No problem kid. I think I like this side of you." I respond pinching her perfect ass. She laughs as we leave the alley and go on to hail a cab.

I hold back a moan as her stocking clad foot makes it way slowly up my calf.

"You don't want to do that." I respond through half closed eyes.

"Why?" She teases sliding her foot further up my leg.

"Don't start anything you don't intend to finish." I warn as the waiter returns with our wine. I thank him as he pours us each a glass and she wastes no time once he's left to continue her torture.

"Who said I didn't plan to finish this?" She licks her lips as I take a sip of my wine. I moan.

"Restroom?" She raises a brow.

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiles. We make our way to the back of the well known New York gay bar. She shocks me when she leads me into the deserted bathroom and we take the first stall. She pushes me down on the seat and immediately hikes up her skirt, revealing the garter set underneath. my mouth water..._No panties._ I lick my lips as she pulls me into her waiting center. I waste no time giving her what she wants and she's shameless as she grinds herself against my mouth and chin. "You know exactly what I like?" She whispers as I swirl my tongue around her stiff clit. It's no time before she cumming hard and moaning my name. I take my time cleaning her off and when I'm done she pulls me into a heated kiss that leaves me breathless and craving my own release. She knows exactly what I need and doesn't make me wait long. I feel the cool air against my lower abs as she undoes my zipper and slips her fingers into my soaked panties. We both moan at the contact.

"Please." I beg, pushing myself into smiles and enters me eaily with two fingers. I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder as she continues to pleasure my waiting sex. "Oh yes." I egg her on as she begins to pick up speed, it's not long before all formalities are out the window and I'm riding her hand like everything I have depends on it. She means at the gush of liquid fills her palm and I grind out my climax.

"Good?" She comments as we gather ourselves.

"You did more than good." I nod kissing her one last time before we leave the stall. We finish out our night and when we make it back to her appartment we screw until neither of us can move and I'm sure she'll be walking funny the next day. This girl will be the death of me.__


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys! It's been a while. This chapter will be a simple continuation of chapter 8 but be prepared for the next to have much more depth and raw emotions. I would like to go into a bit more detail on Olivia's past as well as a bit more of Alex's because I feel as though there hasn't been enough of that. Their love is still new but I'm looking to flip the scrip soon. On that note, be ready for some drama. Anyways, enough of me, on to the story. Enjoy your read! :)**_

"Liv, she's here." She paces nervously as I make my way to the front door.

"Honey I already told you, if you're having second thoughts about this then we don't have to go through with this. I'm only on board because it's something you want to try." I turn to her before opening the door.

"Ok." She responds quietly as she watches the tall dark haired beauty come into the living room. I believe she has some Mediterranian in her but I could never be sure.

"Hi." She smiles sweetly, looking at Alex. Alex waves awkwardly.

"Natalie, can I get you a glass of wine?" I question, gesturing for her to have a seat.

"That would be great." She answers as Alex sits stifly next to her. I place a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead before making my way into the kitchen. I can hear them making slight conversation while I pour them each a glass of white wine and myself scotch. _Need something strong._ I walk back into the living room just as I hear Alex laugh at whatever is being whispered into her ear.

"Here you go ladies." I quietly interupt their private convo.

"Thanks." Nat replies first. Alex simply smiles as I sit close by her side.

"So what'd I miss?" I question setting my drink on the coffee table in front of us.

"Natalie is a bit of a flirt." Alex smiles, resting her hand on my knee.

"She can talk anyone into anything." I answer honestly, admiring the knee lengh blue dress she's wearing. It looks as though it was made specificly for her body because it fits her to a T.

"I consider myself quite the seductress." She smiles, sippig her wine.

"I'm inclined to agree." I rub small circles in Alex's lower back.

"So..." Alex starts.

"I understand this is your first time Alex, it's ok to be nervous." Nat says petting her knee, just under her black lace dress. "If you want, I'll let you and Olivia start off and I'll just join in when you're ready. Or not, its all up to you." Alex nods.

"No, we brought you here to make you a part of this. I'll admit I'm a bit scared but I have wanted to do something like this so I refuse to back out at this point." She smiles slightly, downing the rest of her wine.

"Bedroom?" I ask more than ready. She nods and I grab the bottle of wine on our way into the master suite.

She pulls me down on top of her as I feel my shirt being pulled from my pants and my belt undone.

"You don't waste any time." I smile as she kisses my neck.

"I'd be wasting an opportunity." She chuckles. I feel a hand massaging my shoulders as I sit up to remove her shirt. I turn to connect my lips with the dark skinned beauty as Alex pulls my belt from the loops.

"How do you want this love?" I ask Alex as she raises her hands above her head as I pull her shirt over her belly button and kiss the newly exposed skin.

"I want you to take me however you want me." She says with a devilish edge as Natalie comes around the bed to sit at her head.

"I believe we can do that." She responds as she grabs the hem of Alex's shirt and pulls it further up her torso. I kiss Alex softly one last time before I let my preditory side take over once and for all. In an instant clothes are shed and tossed aside, underwear are being flung into the unknown and we collide into one big mass of flesh as we each begin to let our own need takeover and drive us. I feel hands all over my body and I move through the haze to pleasure whichever one of my partners that has made her way under me. She moans my name as her grip on my shoulders becomes tighter and I soon hear her sounds muffled by what I expect to be my second lover. I takes no time to get her to the brink of pleasure and I look up just in time to watch the dark skinned beauty ride out her own climax on my porcelean skinned beauty's face. She waists no time though getting me on my back and situating herself between my legs. Alex lays by my side as I watch Nat take multitasking to a new level. She licks me with slow teasing swipes and she begins to massage Alex slowly with two fingers. We moan almost in unison as I open my legs wider to accomidate her actions. Unlike Alex, it takes a little more effort to get me off and it's evident with her actions that Nat remembers as well. She takes her time teasing and pleasing and I get added pleasure as I watch her with two fingers buried deep in Alex.

"Oh fuuuu-" Alex moans as I recognize the signs of yet another orgasm take her over and that's all I need before I begin to see stars as my own core begins to pulse with pleasure. Nat continues to suckle me as Alex kisses my neck and chest as I ride out the remainder of my climax. I moan, satisfied, as she makes her way up my body, situating herself on the opposite side of my body. They alternate between kissing each other and me.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I ask Alex as she looks down at me. She shakes her head as I kiss her chest.

"And that's just the begining." Nat adds as she tucks a strand of blonde behind Alex's ear.

"There's more?" She questions sounding slightly shocked, but in a good way.

"Oh a lot more." I answer, eyes closed. "But first, food." I hear them both chuckle as I raise up on my elbows and look them each over slowly.

"What would you like?" Alex asks with a smile...

I easily bite through the strawberry offered up by the confines of perfect lips and chew it slowly as I take my time licking the chocolate from anothers collar bone. I repeat the actions on alternate lovers until I've had my fill of the fruit and no area is left untouched by the brown syrup.

"I could do this all day." I mumble as I squirt more chocolate into a more private place of our guest.

"Could you?" Alex asks, feeding our shared lover more fruit from the near by tray.

"I could." I asnwer, licking the chocolate from her folds. She moans.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." She gasps.

"We are gonna need a bath." Alex comments as I continue my task of licking her folds clean. I see her out the corner of my eye as she begins to touch herself as she watches my actions. I feel Nat begin to move her hips more eratically as she gets closer to a realease and subsequently Alex's hand moves faster. Her head hangs back as she begins to shake at the very same time as our guest and she has a satiated smile on her lips as she licks her fingers clean. I sit up to share a heated kiss with her and I moan as their flavors mix.

"A shower sounds nice." I respond into her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Welp, here comes the drama. I didn't want Alex to be completely ok with Olivia's line of business but at the same time is Olivia willing to give it all up for her? I'm happy that this came out much longer than the last and I'm starting to get my juices going again. Thanks for reading and I'll be working on the next chapter! Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome! :)**_

"Liv?" She calls from just outside my office. A seeminly short two weeks has passed since our little tryst and I'm shocked at how normal everything has been.

"Yeah babe?" I respond looking from the expense report on my laptop in front of me. Business has been unusually high lately, though I'm not complaining at all.

"You busy?" She asks pushing the door open.

"Not really, just looking over some paper work." I answer as she comes around my desk to sit on my lap.

"Ever the business woman." She smiles. I nod.

"I've been meaning to ask, how's school going? Do you need anything?" She shakes her head.

"School is fine. I have a report due next week, but no biggie... and no I don't need anymore money." She laughs. "You've done more than enough."

"I just don't want you worrying." I smile. "I want all of your focus on getting that degree."

"Such a sweet heart." She gives me a soft peck on the lips as I run my hands up and down her back. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She asks as I continue to plant small kisses on her collar bone, my work long forgotten now.

"Mhmm." I moan against her chest.

"How did you get into the escort business?" She asks quietly. I stop what I'm doing to make eye contact. "Like I know that you went to business school and you basically started it from the ground up but what made you want to go into business as a glorified pimp?" She jokes. I pull her a little closer to me as I lean back in my chair.

"Well," I start."That's hard to explain, I didn't start out thinking that I wanted to be a glorified pimp, as you said, I just always knew I wanted to be the head man in charge. I don't answer to anyone and I didn't plan on doing it for the rest of my life." She nods in understanding. "When I finished school all I had was a dream and a plan so I went for it. I met a women at a party that got me in touch with some people who got me in touch with some other people and before I knew it I had a building, clients, and some of my very own girls." I smile. "I guess being the only lesbian oriented escort service in New York has it's perks." She snorts.

"I've noticed." She responds looking around my very modern home office. Glass, chrome, and straight lines are all I see as an almost exact carbon copy of my work office is laid out in front of me.

"Since we're on the topic." I begin.

"Oh no you don't." She interupts me.

"What?" I question with a smirk.

"You aren't going to change the subject on me now." She says as I follow her up and out of my office and into our newly renovated kitchen.

"Well, what else do you want to know?" I question, sitting on a stool and watching her go through the refridgerator.

"Age?" She smiles.

"That again." I pout. "Why is this such a big deal for you?"

"Because I may want kids some day and you never know." She shrugs, completely serious.

"Kids?" I smile awkwardly. "That's a big step." She pulls two steaks from the freezer.

"I know." She smiles. I watch her as she prepares to defrost what I assume is our dinner for tonight and I ponder the though of kids. _Will I even make a good mother? What if I completely suck? I'm gonna be an old mom. _I shiver at that last one.

"I'm ten whole years older than you." I smile. "Now can you ask me another question to make me squirm so that I don't have to think about what you see in this old woman?" She laughs.

"Have you ever thought of yourself having kids?" She says pouring me a much needed glass of wine.

"I have but, I realized that I don't exactly have the most ideal lifestyle when it comes to raising children." She nods.

"Do you ever see yourself retiring?" She adds pouring herself a drink. I shake my head.

"It's not a very physical job. I sit behind a desk and occasionally attend a party. There's nothing to really retire from." I answer honestly.

"So that's a no." She states.

"Maybe some day." I answer sensing her sudden discomfort. "Hey?" I say gently, moving to the other side of the island and pulling her into me. She holds her glass close to her as I stroke her back. "What's the matter?" I ask confused. "Did I say something?" She shakes her head and pulls away, making her way to the cabinets to pull out various steak seasonings.

"I'm just over reacting." She mumbles as she reads the labels. "I just thought that I could see me and you together in the future, you know? Having a family. But then I also think about your job and how you'll always be surrounded by younger and prettier girls than me and then I think, what's keeping you from just dropping me?" She gives a sad laugh.

"Has someone said something to you honey?" I ask cautiously.

"No Olivia!" She responds slamming the cabinet door. I jump slightly at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Alex?" I question. She turns suddenly and makes her way to the back of the house. I follow close at her heals. "Honey I don't know what I'm supposeed to do if I don't know what I've done." I continue watching her pace the floor in front of me.

"Do you love me?" She aks stopping inches from me.

"Yes." I answer, hurt. "Alex what is going on?"

"Sometimes I just get flustered. I start thinking about how I may not be good enough and then I just go off on this tangent." She responds covering her face with her hands. I approach her with caution and slowly I pull her into me.

"I don't know where you've been getting these feelings, or who made you believe that they are in any way accurate but Alex, sweety, I love you. Only you. If I didn't, believe me, I wouldn't be putting forth such an effort. I'm so so sorry if what I said in the kitchen hurt you, I was only being honest with you." I feel her push further into me. "If someday it comes up that kids are something that would bring you happiness and I still have the privilage of being in your life then I'd be honored to have that with you but honey we can't be so focused on the future that it clouds our vision of the present." She buries her face in my shoulder. "You are right, I am surounded by beautiful girls all day and everyday at work but they are nothing compared to what I get to come home to. I can't stress that enough to you. All I can do is beg for your trust and give you my word that I would never, ever, do anything to break that bond. You mean too much to me." I pull back slighlty so that I can see her face. Her cheeks are streaked with tears and her nose is red and runny. I reach for the box of kleenex on my dresser and gently I dry her tears.

"You mean that?" She sniffs. Rather than answer, I place a finger under her chin so that I can place a passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry." She sniffs again after I break the kiss. She looks as though she may cry again and I simply pull her form back into mine.

"How about we do Chineses tonight and just have a lazy afternoon?" I comment, running my manicured nails down her back. "We've both had a long day and I think we'd both benifit from some relaxation." She nods against my shoulder. _What am I going to do to make her believe that I won't hurt her?_ "Come on darling let's get you changed into something more comfortable and I'll go order us some food." I smile as I release my hold.

"Ok." She answers sounding a mixture of embaressed, sad, childish, and exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN at the end...**_

"Alex!" I yell after her as she makes her way down the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone Olivia!" She yells back without even turning to face me.

"Come on honey, let me explain!" I pant finally able to catch up to her as she continues her gate.

"Sure." She responds coldly stopping short. "Explain to me what that bitch was doing with her fucking hand down your pants!" She yells. It takes me a moment to rebound from her sudden stop as well as the less than familiar language.

"Alex I swear to you that it looked worse than what it was."

"I'm not stupid Olivia, I'm not one of those dumb girls that you can just tell anything and they believe it. I am better than that." She states, starting to walk again. I grab her arm just tight enough to halt any further movement but not enough to actually do any damage. She jerks away.

"She came on to ME Alex. Don't you trust me? Had you come in five seconds earlier you would have seen me push her away." I try as she looks away angrily. "Please look at me." I plead. She continues to look away so I troop ahead. "She came in for an interview. I made it clear that despite the stories, nothing would be happening because I was happily taken." She looks to the ground, crossing her arms. "She wasn't saying anything that made me think she was a well enough fit for my business so I had to let her down. Honey she came on to me, I'd never in my life do something so hateful and disrespectful to you. Ever." I reitterate. "You know just as I do that some girls will do anything to get a job and she was just doing what she thought she had to and this isn't the first time but haven't I always came right to you and told you the truth. When have I not?" I question.

"Her hands were down your pants Olivia." She hisses.

"She got further than most girls, what can I say? She caught me off guard." I plead. "Please baby come back to the office and talk to me."

"You fucked up." She answers dropping her arms to her sides.

"Yes, I fucked up. I fucked up very badly but please, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I don't want you to make it up to me. I want you to promise me that WHATEVER that was won't happen again." She responds pointing in the direction of the office.

"I will do any and everything in my power to keep that promise to you." I comment reaching for her hand. She reluctantly gives in and I pull her into a tight hug. I feel her lay her head on my shoulder. _Benson, you fucked up. _

_**45 minutes prior...**_

"So, tell me Ms..." I look down at her file, I probably should have read it while I had the chance. "Preston, what made you decide that SVU was a place where you'd like to join the work force." I question, folding my hands in front of me on my desk.

"It's not like I really need the money." She starts in an almost annoyingly cheery manner. "I just kinda want the experience." She winks, twirling the end of her hair.

"I looked over your file, you do seem to be well off, married twice," _To men. _I think to myself. "No headshot?" I comment flipping through the various pink pages.

"I just figured it wasn't that important. I really just found out about this job." She laughs. She seems to be a typical ditsy blonde, fall right into the stereotype why don't you. She continues to twist the obviously bleached blonde lock between her fingers. I close her file.

"I don't believe you are what I'm looking for right now." I smile. "I could reccomend you somewhere else if you're interested but we are at our max at the moment." I state. She smiles and gingerly stands, coming to the other side of the desk.

"I'm sure I could change your mind." She responds, obviously believing herself. I back my chair further back and shake my head. "I mean, I've heard all girls have to pass a 'test' before they can get the job." She hints. "I know I have what you're looking for." She add standing in front of me.

"Sorry, despite what you've heard, I'm taken. Your services won't be neccerssary." I answer and she begins to unbutton her blouse.

"I am too but I won't tell if you don't." She smiles reaching for the zipper to my slacks having gotten all of her buttons undone, her blush pink bra making an appearance.

"It has nothing to do with telling or not, I have morals, something you clearly don't now I'm going to ask you to remove your hands and leave before I call security." I respond stopping her hands from making it any further. She pouts.

"Olivia!" I hear from my right. _Oh shit. _I look up to meet blue eyes...

She holds my hands on her lap as she focuses intently on the TV screen in front of us. The entire ordeal being caught on film. Color and sound included. _I knew the cameras would eventually come in handy. _She sniffs as yet another tear streeks her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispers looking to the floor.

"Don't be. It's my own fault." I answer honestly.

"Can we start again?" She questions looking up to meet eyes. Hers are red and slightly puffy. I nod.

"Of course we can." I smile.

"I came by to take you to lunch." She says.

"How about I take you to lunch?" I ask matter of factly.

"Ok." She nods looking like a sad puppy dog. I can't hlep but to laugh.

"What?" She looks hurt.

"I just love you so much." I answer. She pulls me into a hug, burying her nose in my hair as she does so.

"Lets get out of here." I comment rubbing small circles in her lower back. _Should I even be as bold as to ask what could possibly happen next?_...

_**Author's note: Can anyone tell me what the SVU stands for? It took so much effort but I figured it was worth it. I know I know, I said I'd be better with the updates but litterally right after that so much happened that I barely had time to get my regular work done. Pair that with sickness and holidays, I just didn't plan well. Anywho... I'd really like to know what you guys thought... those of you who are still with me atleast. I'm always open to suggestions and if there's something you'd like to see I'd be more than happy to try and incorporate it into the story line, no promises though. Read on! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"How about we go on a trip?" I question as we lay together in bed watching a movie on the 50 inch flat screen mounted on the wall.

"Hmm?" She responds only halfway paying attention.

"A trip. I think we should go on a trip. Maybe a week in Paris? Italy? Where would you want to go?" I ask as I feel her begin to shift. She turns in my arms so that she's on her side facing me.

"Really?" She questions, the movie now forgotten. I nod.

"I haven't taken a vacation in years and your Christmas break is coming up in a week. Why don't we get some traveling done? Where ever you want to go." I smile as her face lights up.

"Oh my goodness, Olivia." She smiles sitting up on her knees and clasping her hands in front of her. "Babe?" She puts her hands over her mouth. "Can we go to Italy? I've always wanted to go to Italy." She beams looking as though she's already planning the trip in her head. "I'm already picturing all the sights and museums we can visit... and ooh, the food." She adds her eyes doubling in size.

"I take it you think it's a good idea then?" I question as she lays back down next to me, tucking herself tightly at my side and laying her head on my chest.

"I think it's an amazing idea. Just what we need." I can practically hear her smile. "Is the business going to be ok while we're gone?" She adds after a little while.

"I'm actually going to close it while we're gone. It could always run itself but I wouldn't feel right leaving things so I'm giving the girls time off until we get back." I answer as she rubs my tummy.

"That's very sweet of you honey."

"Mhm."I respond, taking her hand in my own.

"You know, I've been thinking." She begins.

"Ok?"

"I'm almost done at school and your business is good... I was thinking I'd reach out to my parents." She says cautiously.

"Is that something you think would make you happy?" I question rubbing small circles in her lower back.

"I think so." She responds quietly. "I haven't spoken to either of them since I was 18."

"Darling, if reconnecting with your parents is something that you believe will help you then you have my complete support." She squeezes my mid-section as she lifts her head to kiss me on the lips.

I flip through my files stacked six inches high as sappy Christmas music plays over the speakers of the office. My attempt at being festive on this cold December afternoon. I can hear my assistant/receptionist's phone ringing just outside my office and her cheery greeting makes me want to puke.

"SVU Escorts. We offer supreme, virtuous, and unique escorts to high powered busniess women and the like. I'm Candy, how can I help you today?" She chirps. I shake my head, finally finding the folder I'm looking for. "Liv?" She questions stopping short of the door. "I have someone on the line for you. She says that she refuses to talk business with a secretary, do I send her through?" She questions. Despite the title, she looks anything but a secretary. The tight, red dress she has on is about four inches from her knees and the deep V in the front says pin-up rather than her actual title. I see a hint of lace as she watches me in thought.

"Yeah." I nod, watching her walk back to her desk, hips swaying seductively. My phone begins to ring a few seconds later. "This is Olivia Benson." I answer in my most professional voice.

_"Hi Ms. Benson, you don't know me but I do believe you know my daughter." _The voice of an older sounding woman fills my right ear.

"That's possible ma'am." I answer nervously. Every now and then I get the occasional phone call from an angry parent threatening to get me shut down because their daughter has decided she'd rather do other things in her life other than the plans that they so carefully put together. 'How would you feel if it was your daughter?' and 'What do your parents think of what you're doing ?' come up quite often in these converstaions that one would think I'd be used to by now. "If your daughter is over the age of 21, she has every right to work for me if that's what she would like to do." She scoffs. "All of our memebers are put through background checks and a series of tests and paperwork before they are even slightly considered. I do everything I can to make sure that your daughter, whoever she is, is safe in what she's doing."

"_You clearly don't know who I am." _This woman really thinks I care...

"No ma'am I don't. You didn't take much time on introductions." I comment sarcastically.

_"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Caroline Cabot and I do believe that my daughter, Alexandra Cabot, is working for you." _She states. My heart sinks. _Ok, maybe I should care..._

"Actually, Mrs. Cabot, your daughter isn't working for me." I comment, searching my bag frantically for my iphone.

_"Oh, no? Then how is it that I ended up with your number?" _She asks sounding as though she's far from believing me.

"That's beyond me ma'am. I really think this is a conversation you should be having with your daughter though." I respond finding my phone. '_**I have your mother on the phone at this very moment... What do I do?' **_I send quickly, cradling the reciver between my shoulder and ear.

_"Well, would you have any idea where I could find her?" _She questions sounding less than impressed. My phone pings in my hand. _**'What does she want?' **_I look around, trying to figure out if this is actually real. Surely the irony in this situation right now has to be a dream_. "Hello?" _She questions.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot. Could you hold for just a minute please?" I ask awkwardly, pressing the call button under Alex's name.

_"Sure." _I sit the phone on the desk.

_"Hey." _she answers in a hushed tone.

"Why do I have your mother on the other end of my work phone?" I question feeling my heart beat in my ears. My palms beginning to sweat.

_"Liv, I swear I don't know." _She continues to whisper.

"Well what do I do with her?" I respond running my fingers through me hair.

_"Just give her my number and I'll get all of this straightened out. Baby, I'm so sorry." _She answers.

"It's ok lovebug. You get back to class and I'll take care of it for now." I sigh.

_"I love you Olivia." _She responds before we disconnect the call. I turn to my right and place the reciever back to my ear after taking a deep breath.

"Mrs. Cabot?" I question afraid she might have hung up.

_"Do you have any answers for me or do I have to continue worrying about my missing child?" _She questions in a dismissive tone.

"I'm sorry for making you wait ma'am, I have Alex's permission to give you her number and she has promised to clear all of this up for you."

_"I thought you said she no longer worked for you." _She comments.

"No ma'am she doesn't." I respond rubbing my eyes. "I'll give you her number and I think it best you call her as soon as possible. She'll be able to give you the answers you're looking for." I add as professionally as possible wanting the call to just end.

_"That would be lovely." _She grumbles. I hurridly give her the number and immediately after disconnecting the call I make my way into my private bathroom. I turn on the cold water and let it run over my hands before wetting my face. Looking into the mirror, I see a pretty sad picture. Though on the outside I am perfectly put together, Beige slacks, sleaveless black and white polka dotted blouse belted at the waist and a black blazer, hair gathered at the top of my head in a loose but fitting bun, on the inside I feel like my organs are being turned slowly. I push my hands under the cold water once again and wet my face a little more before grabbing a paper towel and patting it dry. Waterproof makeup... the best thing since sliced bread. _Maybe I should add another week to that much needed vacation. _I make my way back to my desk where I see yet another file has been added to the already loaded pile in the right corner of my desk. So many lonely women in New York and not enough time to find them a match. I kick off my black bootie heals as I close my door quietly. I grab a few of the files from the stack and a pen from the holder next to it and make my way to the sofa to the left of my desk. Propping my feet up on the coffee tale, I open the first file. _Magdelene Peters._..

**Author's note: I'm gonna give you guys the same run down... life has gotten to me. The lack of motivation and time have all but dragged me from one of my only passions, writing. I thought I'd do some more spicing up and throw in a random curve ball. I hope you guys don't mind... I also have my own delay, It's slowly but surely getting further from the title. I think I want to rename it but I'm at a loss for ideas. So, my question for y'all... Keep the name or toss it? Hope you enjoyed , and as always I love getting reviews. Thanks for your time!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

I had not expected her to look so much like Alex. The resemblance is uncanny and to top it all off, she has those same piercing blue eyes. I see where Alex gets her looks.

"Mom, I know it's a lot to take in," Alex tries a smile as she places her hand on top of my own on the couch between us, her mother sitting in the chair in front of us, a bewildered look on her only slightly aged face. "but I promise we are so much in love."

Alex called me shortly after she got out of class informing me of how her conversation with her mother went... she would be at our penthouse at 6 for dinner, her father not being mentioned.

"Alex, how could you?" She questions, a hurt look starting to cross her face. Her eyes penetrating my very soul. "Your father-"

"Mother this is my life." She cuts her off, squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"An escort Alexandra? With a woman twice your age?" I can see the tears begin to glisten in her eyes. "Have you no shame?"

"No mother, I do not. I love her... Isn't that enough for you? My happiness?"

"This family's image will be ruined."

"So be it." She counters. "I told you long ago that this wasn't a phase and you refused to take me seriously."

"Of course I didn't." She scoffs. "How could you have known what you wanted?"

"Momma I love her." Alex whispers, nearly in tears. Despite her mother's presence and my own discomfort, I begin to rub comforting circles in her lower back."She has been here for me in ways that I didn't know were possible." She starts. "I know we didn't have the most orthadox start to our relationship, but I wanted you to know the truth about us. I don't want to hide anymore." She sniffs as I witness a tear hit the tight fabric of her blue jeans. "If she and I decide to take the next step, I need to know that I have your blessing." Finally a tear streaks the older blonde's cheek and she pulls her hands tight against her torso. She looks in my direction as I continue to comfort her daughter.

"Ms. Benson," She begins. I watch her take a deep breath, closing then opening her eyes. "Do you love my daughter as much as she claims you do?" The question catches me quite off guard and it takes me a moment to bounce back.

"Excuse me?" I question to make sure I heard it right.

"Do you," She starts, emphasizing both words. "love my daughter?" She continues. I nod.

"Yes ma'am I do, very much."

"You'd never hurt her?" She asks, sounding as though she could use some reassurance. I think for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I cannot guarantee that Alex will never be in pain, I can't promise that I'll never do something that will upset her or make her want to snap my neck, but what I can promise you Mrs. Cabot is that I would never purposely break her heart. She has been open enough to let me into her heart and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her. I feel truly honored that I was even given the opportunity to love such an amazing and smart and caring woman as your daughter and I can assure you that she'll have any and everything that she could ever need or want." I answer feeling a lump in my throat as I will myself not to cry.

"Olivia." Alex whimpers as I turn to face her. Tears streak her perfect cheeks. I smile as I reach for a Kleenex on the coffee table in front of us. She takes it greatfully.

"I- My husband and I," Mrs. Cabot begins to stammer. "Alex knows this kind of behavior will never be accepted in our household. My husband and I raised her with traditional values. Women bore the children and the men worked, liking someone of the same sex has never been tolerated." She continues as we watch her in disbelief, her tears continuing to fall and Alex's finally subsiding. "I could never be comfortable with her chosen lifestyle." She adds as Alex looks to me with a pained expression. "But," That brings our attention back to her. "This is a love that clearly nothing I nor my husband could do to break apart." I smile in utter shock.

"What?" Alex questions. The elder blonde raises her hand to silence her.

"This woman has more love for you than your father has ever had for me... more than I for him, for that matter. Why would I take the kind of real love anyone would hope and pray for from you, knowing what's it's like in a loveless marriage?"

"What are you saying?" Alex questions, still holding my hand in a tight grip.

"I'm saying," She starts, wiping away a few stray tears with an embroidered hankerchief."That this deviant behavior won't be tolerated in my house, but I suppose what goes on behind the closed doors of your own home has nothing to do with me. You have my blessing Alexandra." She says looking defeated and happy at the same time... if that's even possible.

"Oh, Mom." Alex gasps, moving to embrace her mother. From my view point, it looks awkward and forced on Mrs. Cabot's part and she keeps steady eye contact with me through the hug.

"I should get going now." Mrs. Cabot responds standing."I told your father I was having tea with the girls. She smiles as I also stand and we walk her the short distance to the front door.

"How is he?" Alex asks as she hands her mother her coat.

"The same as he's always been." The older blonde answers, a grim look on her face. "Goodbye Alexandra." She pulls on her coat. "Ms. Benson." She says over her shoulder as she makes her way out of the condo and down the hall to the elevator. We wait until she's on and the doors are shut before we close and lock the door ourselves. I turn to Alex who is standing at my right, a nice grin on her face.

"What?" I question confused. _Wasn't what just happened a bad thing? What I miss?_

"We have her blessing." She smiles harder, pulling my hands into hers as she pulls our bodies together. I can still smell the older's perfume on her.

"But she still basically said she didn't accept you, honey." I point out.

"I don't care wether or not she approves as much as her saying that my happiness is atleast where she draws the line, if that makes sense."_It doesn't._ "My mother is always wanting to get her way, when I came out she was just pissed that she couldn't marry me off to one of her friends' business men sons." She pulls me tighter against her and we begin to sway. "But here I am with my own billoinare, and I didn't need her help." I'm still confused but I let her continue to move us around the living room.

"Why didn't she bring her father if it's such an issue for the two of them?" I question. We stop swaying and she pulls away just enough to match our eyes.

"My father's health has been on the steady decline over the past 5 years." She begins. "I guess she believes bringing him into the may make things worse." She shrugs. "We all went out on such bad terms, It was a shock that my mother even contacted me."

"What did she want?" I ask bresking the embrace and making my way into the kitchen.

"Me to come home." She answers, still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh?" I hum, pouring us both a glass of wine.

"She doesn't know how much longer daddy has, she said he's stopped telling her what the doctors are saying." She states as I walk back over, both glasses in hand.

"Sweety, why didn't you tell me?" I ask as she takes one of the glasses and I place a hand under her elbow to lead her back to the couch.

"I don't know. I just didn't know how to bring it up." She comments taking a long sip of the red wine.

"Alex, you can tell me anything."

"I know Olivia." She frowns looking to me.

"What do I need to do to help you? Do I need to take more time off? Should we go see him? How can I help make this easier on you?" I question with honest sincerity.

"You can keep doing what you are doing, babe. Just be you, that's what I need." She comments resting her head on my shoulder. _Well that was quite the shock. _"I love you Liv." She whispers suddenly sounding tired.

"I love you too Al."I answer, kissing the top of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Her hand slips easily into mine as we sit on the third pew of the funeral home. A pale and unfamiliar man lays in the casket in front of me, but I'm here for Alex. I repeat the words in my head, _this is for Alex, this is for Alex. _I hand her another tissue as she continues to stare straight ahead, a dazed look overtaking her porcelain face.

"William Cabot was a very well respected man in the community. He was a very well respected attorney and he has been known for his very generous contributions to local charities. He is leaving with us the lives of a daughter, Alexandra, and a wife, Caroline. We will continue to keep them in our prayers as they heal from the loss of such a wonderful man…" One of the many speakers drones on. I see Alex begin to break further at the mention of her name. She had assumed that her mother would keep her completely out of the service. Forbid anyone from mentioning her name after she had failed to continue the family legacy. I rub her back as she rests her head on my shoulder, her tears coming freely and the looks from those around us never letting up.

"Alex, honey, why don't you go sit by your mom?" I question pointing to the very distraught older woman… I'm also confused as to why Alex chose not to sit with the family.

"She doesn't want you up there." She says bluntly without missing a beat. She blows her nose. "I told her that if you weren't welcome then neither was I." She adds, tears continuing to fall.

"Honey." I respond concerned. "You don't have to do that for me." I shake my head. "You should be up there with your mother."

"I want to be with you Olivia." She counters, an icy stare penetrating my gaze. I concede easily, nodding my head and not bringing it up for the remainder of the service.

We pull our coats closer to us as we enter the frosty air, making our way to my car finally having made it to the end of the three and a half hour service. We learned that Alex's father had wished to be cremated, a fact that Alex knew to be untrue and simply her mother's wishes. Even in death, she couldn't let go and I honestly couldn't blame her.

"Thank you for coming." Alex comments as we sit in my car, waiting for it to heat up. We watch together as her mom gets into her own car, many of the speakers and family friends making it hard for her to pull away from the building.

"I would do anything for you Alex. You know that." We continue to watch her mother as she carries out a conversation from inside the car, the older gentleman standing by not even slightly disturbed by the wind rushing by.

"Look Liv." Alex points out, smiling. I face forward out of the windshield and there, coming from the sky, barely noticeable at first, are snowflakes. "My father loves the snow." She smiles beginning to sniff. "Loved the snow." She adds.

"You hungry?" I ask, hoping to cheer her up. "We can go to your favorite diner downtown and you can get one of those greasy Philly cheesesteaks that I know you love so much." She smirks. "And a cold beer too if you're up for it." I add watching her begin to nod.

"Aren't we a little overdressed though?" She asks looking down at my black pantsuit and her own tight fitting Donna Karan dress. I shrug my shoulders.

"Who cares?" I ask pulling her hand into my lap. "It could be worse. I could have on that tiny little lace dress you insist I wear to parties because you say it makes my ass pop," She laughs. "And you could have on nothing at all." I wink.

"Fine!" She agrees slightly more enthusiastically. "Let's get us some cheesesteak." We finally pull away from the funeral home, Alex's hand cradled safely in my lap as I maneuver through the busy streets.

"So I was thinking we could leave for Italy on the 19th and then spend Christmas and New Year's there." I start. "How does that sound?"

"That's three days from now." She points out.

"I know." I look over to gage her expression, blank. "I figured the sooner the better." She's silent and I feel like I may have said or done something wrong. "We don't have to honey, it's all up to you. You know that right?"

"I know Olivia." She finally speaks again.

"Good." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the skin on the back.

We pull into the small parking lot beside the diner a short ten minutes later and I put the car in park, turning to her before I turn the car completely off.

"You ok?" I ask seeing that same look from the funeral home. I wish I knew what to do, but for once I have found something that I'm not good at. I've never been great with death. I barely acknowledged the death of my alcoholic mother or that of my abusive father and even through the deaths of other family members and friends, I never was able to accept it. She nods, still quiet.

"Can we go home?" She whispers. I nod, expecting her to say no more. I put the car in reverse and we make our way out of the parking spot, then back to our home.

It had been four days since the funeral, I feel Alex snuggling by my side shielding herself from the cold air. We came home that day and I ran Alex a hot bath, bathing her and tucking her into bed. She later told me that she'd rather save Italy for another, happier time. I was more than happy to cater to her wants and needs.

"Good morning." She squeaks half stretching, her arms above her head.

"Hi." I respond, watching as the sheet begins to slide from her smooth lower belly. "You sleep ok?" I ask as she wraps an arm around my torso.

"I was cold." She comments pulling the sheet back over her body.

"I should go check the thermostat then." I answer, beginning to sit up. "I don't want my baby to freeze."

"No, stay here with me." She smiles. "We can keep each other warm." I lay back down and pull the sheet back over my body. She resumes her former position head on my shoulder, arm around my torso and I tangle my left hand into her silky straight hair. "Thank you Olivia." She says after a few moments.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that Al." I smile down at her.

"What? Showing and voicing my gratitude?" She counters. "Why should I?"

"Because I love you." I answer.

"So?" She laughs. "I'm not allowed to thank you?" I shrug. "Olivia you were one of the only people that actually gave me a chance. One of the only people that has accepted me fully and without restrictions. You gave me a second chance in a way."

"Why do you say that?" I ask feeling her nails rake across my exposed abdomen.

"If I hadn't gotten that job with you, I would have been homeless. Despite the circumstances, I felt as though you had some sort of faith in me and you could see that I wasn't like the rest of them. You saw my potential and you helped me to reach greater heights with it. I am truly grateful to you and all that you've done and continue to do for me and if I wanna keep thanking you, I think you should accept that."

"I can't argue with that logic." I concede.

"So, thank you." I laugh.

"You're welcome darling." I kiss her nose.

"Can we have Thai for breakfast?" She asks as I continue to play in her hair.

"If you can find a place that's open this early." I respond feeling that familiar grumble in my tummy.

"Challenge accepted." She answers moving the covers aside and climbing over me to get my phone from the nightstand. I shake my head and sit up, finding my fluffy bunny slippers and sliding my feet into them.

"You do that then beautiful, I'm going to go have a shower." I call over my shoulder as I make my way to the bathroom. She follows close behind.

"I think I found a place." She smiles, sitting on the closed lit of the toilet as I remove my toothbrush from the cabinet.

"Oh?" I respond wetting it and spreading a bit of toothpaste on the bristles. She nods excitedly.

"Should I get what you normally have, or should we try something new today?" She asks as I wet my brush once more before beginning to brush my teeth.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask around the brush, foam leaking from the sides of my mouth.

"I think we should try something new." She answers. I spit.

"Then that is what we should do my love." I smile looking over to her. I finish brushing my teeth, rinsing with mouthwash and then move to the other side of the bathroom, turning on the shower before removing my dark blue tank top over my head, my matching blue panties soon after. "Are you coming?" I ask her stepping half way into the stall, watching her continue to gaze at my phone in front of her. She peaks over the screen.

"I was thinking about it." She answers playing hard to get. "But I feel like if I do then we won't be getting very clean."

"That's the point!" I call closing the door behind me. I stand under the water, letting the droplets spray my face and body. I soon feel another presence with me as I feel soft hands covering my breasts. I moan and lean into the embrace. "I thought you weren't coming." I moan as she takes one of my nipples in a firm grip between her pointer finger and thumb.

"How could I resist this?" She asks sliding her hand down to cover my most private place. I gasp. "It feels like you knew I was coming too." She says against my ear, biting the lobe. I chuckle.

"I'm always so ready when I'm with you." I answer closing my eyes and letting her continue to move her fingers further down, stroking me at a steady yet feather light pace. "I don't appreciate being teased though." I comment, she laughs, pushing me against the tiled wall and moving to stand in front of me.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer then." She smiles dropping to her knees….

**Author's note: I feel so bad about the wait that I subjected you guys to. There have been so many changes and happenings that it has been hard for me to keep my head on straight enough to actually write. I've had an awful case of writer's block and it seems that now that the snow is coming and I have no other choice but to sit back and make myself useful without running all over, I can finally force something out. It took me two days to write this. That should show you guys how slowly my brain is working and I'm trying to give you all longer chapters so that the wait will be much more bearable. We'll see how that goes. I hope you all enjoyed! As usual, I love reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome! Tell me what you like and what you didn't. **


End file.
